countrylifefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Robin Patterson
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Country Life Game Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Thanks for making the wiki! Betterthanalemur 17:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC) What's New widget Hi Robin. I just wanted to let you know that I made a few tweaks to the main page in preparation for Country Life Wiki being featured on the new version of the What's New (gaming) widget, which will go live later this week. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 19:26, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I love CountryLife Hi, If I wasnt so busy at Travian (well, have soo much to do that I'm not getting on with), I would soo come help you over here, countrylife rocks.. --Lcawte 21:15, April 22, 2010 (UTC) CL link Wouldn't it make sense to get rid of the CL:* links? It would cut the hassle of making links here. --J36miles 01:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah k. I will look into the duplicates.--J36miles 03:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Policy on copyrighted images What is the policy on this wiki regarding high-res shots of crops, animals, gear, buildings, etc? It would make the articles quite a bit more attractive and greatly help with tutorials (Jam'r, Weaver, Baker), but would the owners object to the use of the images? So far, I have avoided using anything other than low-res landscape shots illustrating planting schemes. JazzHarper 21:04, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hello Robin, Thanks for the welcome to the CL wiki. I 'm sure it's going to take yonks for me to work out how to add and edit. Thanks again FARMER GILES Robin, thanks very much for the welcome again, great idea - filling a real gap in what is needed. my time zone is GMT + 7 (That's FARMER GILES again, still not up with the play on the matter of datestamps but contributing in great style nevertheless -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC)) Robin, What are Date Stamps ? ::See . -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your message! I can see another message from you posted in 2011. I played other games too but I couldn't leave Country Life. And good news, in may, Country Life dev team started to update the game again! So I thought about this page and I wanted to update it too :) Mortifuce (talk) 11:49, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your message again. There's still so much work to do, and I'm afraid my english is not good enough to edit every page which needs to be edited. Farm Kitchen is a big update and i didn't make an article about it yet! But I will :) Thanks for the explanation about category pages. I'm working on a simplification of all categories to make it easier but as I'm not english it's a little bit more challenging :)